


Fall broken around us

by ceciliawriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliawriting/pseuds/ceciliawriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks back on where they fell apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall broken around us

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its been so long since i posted :/ Life just has been steam rolling me I guess.

Looking back he could see the signs that everything was falling apart, the nights they no longer spent together. The missed placed keys and forgotten anniversaries, the falling apart of the only thing he had ever thought to care about.

Dean remembered the first time he noticed something wrong, it was their date night. The date night that Cas had begged for, and eventually won. It was the half an hour late text saying that work was running late and that he’d be back later then planned. It was in the way Cas smiled at him when he got back, the light in his eyes, usually so vibrant and full of child like joy over the smallest things, was older. Like a light bulb that should have been changed months ago but no one had ever gotten around to it.

Dean saw eventually the changes, so obviously to anyone but him. Sam had asked if everything was alright two months before. Bobby had asked if Cas was feeling alright a week before, heck even the bagger at the grocery store had asked. But Dean had foolishly, naively, never asked. Thinking that if something was wrong, if he had done something wrong then Cas would have told him. That they were a certain kind of unbreakable. A kind of unbreakable that broke.

Cas’s least favorite button down shirt still was hanging on his favorite hanger in Deans closet. His toothbrush still in its holder by the bathroom sink on the right side. His old phone, complete with all off their texts from the beginning still tucked in next to the ring he had never used. Dean still knew the pass code by heart. Still knew the song they were going to dance to at their wedding, the song that Dean had picked out for them right after their first date because he might not believe in fate but he had believed in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best. My fandom tumblr is @lustingformichael and my writing tumblr is @ceciliawritesbadly


End file.
